¡¿Una Cita!
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Por despistada, sali premiada...Naru


_Disclaimer: Estos personajes NO son mios_

**POV HINATA**

Caminaba rápidamente mientras me dirigía hacia donde debería de haber estado hace exactamente 10 minutos, Shino y Kiba me iban a matar. Estaba apuradísima así que no prestaba atención a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor; hasta que…choqué con alguien.

-mou…-me quejé mientras estaba tirada en el suelo (producto del choque) con la mano en la cabeza

-¿Te encuentras bien-debattayo?-preguntó una voz enérgica-oh!, Hinata-chan!, te encuentras bien…?, lo siento, no quise tirarte de ese modo, yo..yoo…-dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-E-es-sta b-bien-n N-aarut-to kun-n-me sonrojé y trate de que mi voz salga narutal- yo, estoy bien, no es tu culpa además siempre soy despistada…lo siento…-mientras aceptaba su ayuda

-No Hinata-chan; es mi culpa; es que no sabía quien estaba delante mio; porque la verdad estoy pensando en algo y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, lo lamento mucho Hinata-chan-me dijo algo cabizbajo, que me dolió verlo así; así que trate de animarlo

-No te p-preocupes N-nar-ruto –kun; la ve-rdad es qu-ee y-yo también-n estab-a m-muy distraí-da; n-no e-es tu cul-lpa-le dije sonriendo para que no se lo tome muy seriamente

-mmm…bien –puso su rostro como si estuviera teniendo una gran idea…-bien…ya se!

-¿ah?-fue lo único que pude decir mientras lo miraba intrigada, deseando saber lo que se traía entre manos

-Hinata-chan, a donde vas¿?

-a- en-ntrenar c-con m-ii equipo por¿?

-mmm… y a qué hora sales¿?

-pues…terminaremos d-dentro de dos o tr-es horas, ¿por qué?-pregunté

Naruto sonrió abiertamente mientras me acercaba lentamente y dijo- Tu y yo; ¿quieres ir con migo a comer Ramen?-me quedé sin aliento y mi corazón empezó a dar saltitos emocionados. Acaso sabía Naruto que prácticamente me estaba pidiendo que tenga una CITA con ¿él?- ne, Hinata, te parece bien¿?

Yo me quedé en silencio mientras inconscientemente asentía con la cabeza, dando a entender que si quería salir con él. Su sonrisa se expandió como mi sonrojo en las mejillas

-Entonces, te paso a buscar dentro de dos horas ok¿?-me preguntó aún con su sonrisa

-h-hai-dije mientras trataba de ocultar mi entusiasmo, sonreí abiertamente imaginándome con Naruto tomados de la mano, paseando por la aldea. Pero entonces sentí una suave presión en la mejilla.

Me quedé de piedra al saber que eran los labios de Naruto, que en ese momento me estaban dando un beso en la mejilla. Pude sentir como la sangre subía y se posaba en mis mejillas; mientras yo, completamente sorprendida, me quedaba pasmada.

NARUTO ME ESTABA BESANDO!!!, la mejilla, pero un beso es un beso!

Cuando por fin, se separó un poco de mi, se acercó y murmuró cerca a mi oído _"Nos Vemos Luego" _ , la despedida más suave y linda que había tenido alguna vez. Sonrió y empezó a caminar otra vez alejándose de mí.

-Naruto kun…-fue lo único que pude decir, con las mejillas rojas y tocando el lugar donde sus labios se habían posado.

********-------------------------------Minutos más tarde---------------------------**************

-Hinata, ¡¿por qué te demoraste tanto?!-se quejó Kiba- vamos casí media hora esperándote…

-Lo siento mucho, Kiba kun-me disculpe-pero –sonreí- ocurrió algo

-Se nota, por eso traes esa cara de felicidad, ¿te pasó algo bueno?- quiso saber Shino

-pues…jejeje-sonreí algo nerviosa –pues…se podría decir que si…

-ASI…-Kiba me miró receloso y sonrió maliciosamente- y acaso tiene que ver con Na-ru-to¿?

No pude evitar sonrojarme mientras me ponía nerviosa-d-de que ha-ablas K-iba kun

-¿acaso miento?

Pero no pude decir absolutamente nada, ya que en ese instante, el Equipo 7, con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y Naaruto caminaban tranquilamente hacia su campo de entrenamiento. Me sonrojé al recordar el beso, y me sonrojé aún más al escuchar a Naruto exclamar:

-Hinata-chan!!!, paso por ti dentro de Dos Horas!!!, no te olvides de NUESTRA CITA!!!

Rayos!, dije mientras, veía a Kiba y Shino como estatuas; así como podía escuchar a Kakashi-sensei, reir, al igual que Sai, Sakura diciendo que no haga nada estúpido en la cita, y a Sasuke murmurar un _"hpm...Ya era Hora"_

¿Acaso soy tan ovbia?...

--------------FIN------------------

Este fict está inspirado es esta imagen… .

**Kuki chan**


End file.
